Ketika Sungmin Merasa Bosan
by youngfish
Summary: Sungmin yang merasa bosan dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi! penasaran? Ayo RnR :D


**_Pairing_** : Kyuhyun dan SungMin

**_Cameo_** : Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk

**_Rate _** : T

**_Genre _** : Humor, dan romance

**_Warning_** : **NO SEKUEL** –sedari dini harus diwanti— Yaoi, BL, Gaje, typos di mana saja. Dan seperti biasa judul nggak nyambung dengan isi, juga lain sebagainya. **Don't Like Don't read**. Tapi kalau sudah baca sampai akhir wajib koment, key.. **NO COPAS** loh.. meski gaje gk ketulungan.

**_Summary_** : Sungmin yang merasa bosan dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?!

**_Disclaimer_** : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin anak dari keluga Cho dan Lee. Dan saya berharap marga tersebut menjadi satu menjadi JOY#jiah~~ yosh! Nih FF milik saya.

.

.

.

** Yuhuuuuu~~ enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

"Hah… bosan!" Gumam seorang namja.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil –namun montok— itu tengah menggeliat kecil di atas kasur yang ia tempati bersama _roommate_-nya –Cho Kyuhyun. _Yeah_… Dialah Lee Sungmin, namja manis berwajah aegyo dengan segala bakat yang ia punya, namja yang sudah hidup dan sekamar –kurang lebih lima tahun lamanya- dengan seorang namja berperawakan tampan dan bertubuh tinggi. Tapi sayang… walaupun mempunyai _roommate_ yang luar biasa tampan, namun tingkahnya terkadang mesum dan jahil bak setan. Heran memang! Entah mengapa Sungmin yang sering disebut kelinci semok bisa betah hidup bersama Kyuhyun sang serigala. Tak takut dimakan apa?! O.o

Sungmin. Namja manis itu tampak terlihat sangat bosan. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, sedari tadi yang dilakukan pemuda manis itu hanyalah berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengitari seluruh sudut benda empuk berbentuk segi empat dengan ukuran besar –yang biasa ia tempati bersama sang kekasih sekaligus teman sekamarnya. Cho Kyuhyun?! Ya iyalah… siapa lagi namja tampan –yang berciri bak setan tersebut.

"Aku bosan. Kyunnie kemana yah?!" Ujarnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir uniknya.

Posisi Sungmin saat ini tengah merebah, dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar dan posisi tubuh yang berlawan arah dengan kasurnya. _Yeap_! Kakinya yang terbuka lebar itu berada dibagian atas tempat tidur dan sebaliknya, kepalanya berada di bagian kaki tempat tidur sampai batas akhir, sehingga kepalanya seolah tergantung di udara. Aish… ada-ada saja tingkahnya, yang membuat orang gemas dan ingin meremas.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

Lihatlah! _Sangkin_ bosannya, pemuda manis itu malah menjerit memanggil nama sang kekasih.

**CKLEK!**

"Mwo?"

"Eh? Kyunnie…" Sungmin sedikit tak menyangka, padahal Ia iseng-iseng saja memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan cara berteriak seperti tadi. Tapi biarlah… Sungmin memang bosan, sedikit-tidaknya Ia mempunyai teman buat diajak ngobrol.

Sungmin mengerjap, kepalanya _mendongak_ melihat Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie… kenapa kau berdiri terbalik?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun yang datang dengan sebuah PSP di kedua tangannya mengernyit. Awalnya pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tengah bermain PSP di kamar Lee Hyukjae. Hyung sekaligus –yang katanya- guru yadong sang magnae. Bukan tanpa sebab Kyuhyun bertandang ke kamar pemuda penyuka pisang tersebut. Yang namanya sama-sama _yadong_, apalagi kalau bukan memamerkan DVD keluaran terbaru dengan sampul bertulis **HARD YAOI**. Hei… jangan salah sangka! Bukannya sengaja, tapi sungguh… tulisan pada sampul DVD itu memang ditulis dengan huruf besar dan dicetak tebal. Dan si mesum Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja berbinar saat membaca tulisan bercetak tebal tersebut.

**_'Praktik gaya baru dengan Sungmin hyung!'_** Pikirnya saat itu. Tapi… ketika baru saja DVD itu akan diputar, terdengarlah suara jeritan berjenis tenor. _Boah_… bisa dibayangkan melengkingnya seperti apa?! Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun bergegas kabur dari kamar Hyuk dan segera menghampiri suara yang begitu menggelegar di daun telinganya. Sedikit panik saat itu, tapi ketika Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, pemandangan yang ia lihat malah Sungmin yang mengerjap dengan sangat polos.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak, Dia pikir ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan hyung yang begitu Ia cintai itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Min hyung?" Tanya balik Kyuhyun, Ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Jangan tidur seperti itu, nanti kepalamu sakit!" Kyuhyun menelusupkan lengannya di leher Sungmin dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di atas kasur.

"Eh, ternyata kau berdiri dengan benar, Kyu. Hehehe…"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ck… Sungmin yang 'seperti ini' selalu berhasil membuat dirinya kalah. "Wae? Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku bosan Kyu~~" Ujarnya terdengar sedikit manja.

"Lalu?"

"Aish… aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Kau sih enak, Kyu. Kalau merasa bosan pasti kau bermain dengan selingkuhanmu itu." Sungmin mengarahkan bibir manyunnya ke arah benda hitam yang sedari tadi memang sudah anteng berada di tangan Kyuhyun. "Dan aku akan kau abaikan," katanya.

Merajuk, eoh?

Kyuhyun menyeringai, Ia ikut beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur. "Bagaimana kalau kita becinta?" Bisiknya.

"YAAA! ANDWEEEEEEE…" Sungmin berteriak. Seketika wajahnya terasa memanas dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Mungkin karena napas harum Kyuhyun yang sempat berhembus di bagian belakang telinganya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti menolaknya, Min hyung!" Kyuhyun mengambil posisi menyandar pada bagian atas kasur dan kembali memainkan benda _portable_ yang sedari tadi setia dengan tulisan _pause_ pada layarnya.

"Aish… kau itu, dasar mesum!" Sungmin berucap sembari –kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur–tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya tingkat kebosanan Sungmin semakin bertambah, mana kala sang kekasih sudah larut di dunianya sendiri. Suasana di ruangan minimalis itu begitu senyap, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentuman dan tembakan yang berasal dari benda jelek 'perebut perhatian' –Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, beberapa member memang sedang bersantai dikarenakan jadwal mereka siang ini sedang kosong. Setelah beberapa hari mereka disibukan dengan rekaman untuk _comeback stage_ dan syuting MV pada album _repacked_ 6Jib mereka berjudul SPY. Akhirnya untuk beberapa saat mereka bisa bersantai. Walaupun hanya hitungan jam, sebisanya para member yang ganteng-ganteng itu memanfaatkannya, karena setelahnya mereka akan disibukan dengan kegiatan _individual_. Contohnya saja namja manis kecintaan 'author' –Lee Sungmin. Sore ini, dia akan menjalankan jadwal lainnya untuk drama musikal. Malamnya langsung dilanjutkan dengan _broadcast_ Sukira di studio KBS dengan _patner_nya –Kim Ryeowook. Untuk Leeteuk sang Leader, mungkin namja berperawakan sang _'eomma'_ itu akan melakukan jadwal rekaman di salah satu _variety show_ ternama 'Strong Heart' bersama rekannya –juga member Suju— Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Karena mereka adalah tamu tetap di acara tersebut, diperkirakan mereka bertiga akan selalu mempunyai jadwal yang sama. Lain halnya dengan kedua member SUJU yang tampannya sangat luar biasa seperti Donghae dan Siwon. Jika kalian yang hobi menonton drama korea, maka kedua namja tampan ini akan terlihat tidak asing bagi penikmat drama korea, karena tak hanya menyanyi, bahkan mereka juga mempunyai bakat _acting_ yang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Begitu pula dengan member lainnya seperti Kyuhyun yang menjadi MC di acara Radio Star bersama sunbea-nya –Kim Gura. Dan Yesung –namja bermata sipit yang mendapat julukan kepala besar— dibalik kegiatannya promo album _repacked_ bersama member lainnya, pemuda bermata sipit itu juga tengah disibukan mengurus usaha baru –toko kaca mata- yang tengah dirintisnya bernama 'Why Style'.

Menceritakan segudang jadwal padat dari grup Boy Band ternama di Dunia dengan fans yang sebagian besar adalah kaum hawa ini, pastilah tak akan ada akhirnya. Begitu membuka mata, maka sederet _schedule_ panjang sudah terpampang di depan mata mereka, bahkan hanya untuk bercengkerama sesama member saja sudah sulit. Kalau mempunyai waktu luang, mereka pasti menyempatkan untuk tidur atau hal lainnya yang bisa mengusir kepenatan sebagai artis. Tapi sepertinya sang tokoh utama dalam cerita ini tengah bingung harus melakukan apa untuk memanfaatkan waktu luangnya yang sedikit itu. Di luar, siang ini mentari bersinar lumayan terik. Untuk memejamkan mata rasanya sangat sulit.

"Kyu…" Panggil Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan matanya melirik Kyuhyun.

Sungguh! Sungmin benar-benar merasa bosan sekarang. Niatnya semula memanggil Kyuhyun untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol terasa sia-sia sekarang.

"Kyunnie!" Sungmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi dengan 'benda bodoh' yang selalu berhasil membuat sang Bunny Boy cemburu buta.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku bosan!" Bibir _shape_ M yang menjadi ciri khas namja manis itu mengerucut lucu.

"Kalau kau tak mau bosan, ayo kita bercinta!" Kyuhyun sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, pemuda berkulit pucat ini tahu bahwa ucapannya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu agar Sungmin tidak rewel dan terlebih lagi tidak mengganggunya untuk mencapai level tertinggi pada benda yang menjadi selingkuhannya itu.

"Aish… menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sungmin.

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya mengerjap sembari menatap plafon kamarnya menjadi sedikit tak tega. Sambil bermain, Kyuhyun mencoba mengajak Sungmin berbicara.

"Bermainlah dengan Cacao atau Sen, Min! Biasa kalau kau sedang bosan, kau juga akan bermain dengan anak-anakmu itu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh melihat Kyuhyun, " Ish… mana mungkin aku menganggu mereka, Kyu. Apa kau tak tahu, mereka itu sedang berkencan?!" Kata Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Berkencan? Apa maksudnya?!

"Kau membiarkan mereka pacaran?! Bagaimana bisa Anjing dan Kucing, Min?"

Entahlah… Kyuhyun juga bingung mengapa pertanyaan aneh itu yang ia lontarkan pada Sungmin. Mungkin karena konsentrasinya yang terbagi dua, jadi mau tak mau Kyuhyun seolah mengikuti percakapan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Kau tak tahu? Cacao itu seperti dirimu, Kyu. Rambut ikal pada tubuhnya sama seperti rambutmu, mata dan hidungnya juga seperti dirimu." Kata Sungmin sembari membayangkan anjing hitam kesayangannya.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, ia ingin segera protes. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat tak suka mendengar penjelasan aneh yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Kyuhyun itu tampan! Yang benar saja, dia harus disamakan dengan hewan berkuku panjang milik hyung sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut.

Namun saat Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya, Sungmin segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan Sen itu adalah Aku. Tubuh gembulnya seperti diriku, matanya yang sering mengerjap juga seperti diriku. Sen itu sangat imutttttttttttt. Bukankah begitu, Kyu?" Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bersemangat segera beranjak duduk menghadap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis kepada Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun harus merelakan tulisan _game over_ tertera begitu saja pada layar 'selingkuhannya'. _Well_… akhirnya Sungmin berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan langsung tertuju pada pemuda manis yang tengah mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya –seolah menirukan kucing bernama Sen.

"Tapi 'kan mereka berbeda spesies, Min?" Kyuhyun jadi sedikit tertarik dengan perbincangan konyol mereka. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan hyungnya ini.

"Biarkan saja! Buktinya saja serigala mesum seperti kau bisa berpacaran dengan kelinci tampan seperti diriku." Jawab Sungmin menyerukan alasannya.

Kyuhyun melongo. Ia ingin tertawa sekarang. Mesum? Baiklah.. Kyuhyun tak menampiknya? Tapi kelinci tampan? _Hell_…

"Bwahahahahahaa.. imut Min! Kelinci imut. Kau itu manis dan imut, bukan tampan!" Tawa Kyuhyun akhirnya lepas. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menarik kedua sisi pipi Sungmin. Gemas rasanya!

"YA! AKU TAMPAN!" Sungmin berteriak tak terima saat pipinya ditarik berlawanan arah sehingga gigi kelincinya itu terlihat jelas. Dan itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Bermain dengan Sungmin memang lebih menyenangkan! Dan Kyuhyun tahu hal itu.

"Ya… lepas! Sakit Kyuuuu…"

"Ayo coba katakan, bagian mana yang menyebutkan kau itu tampan?!"

"Hei… aku itu tampan. Ish… lepaskan pipiku." Sungmin mengelus kedua pipinya saat berhasil mengenyahkan kedua jemari Kyuhyun dari sana.

"Ayo jelaskan mengapa kau mengatakan dirimu tampan, hem?!" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus mengerucut. "Hei… kau itu manis dan yang tampan itu aku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat berhasil mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"Ahni. Aku juga tampan, kok!" Sungmin segera bangkit dan berjalan ke meja rias mereka. "Lihat… aku semakin tampan saja dengan rambut _curly_ seperti ini." Sungmin memandangi pantulan wajahnya pada cermin di depannya. Menoleh ke kiri-ke kanan untuk melihat sisi wajahnya. "Dan lihat Kyu, bukankah aku semakin tampan kalau memakai kacamata hitam seperti ini?!" Sungmin berbalik dan, dengan gerakan _slow motion_ kaca mata hitam sudah bertengger di hidung bangirnya.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Memang benar adanya, bahwa Sungmin yang berada di depannya ini terlihat tampan sewaktu-waktu. Tapi itu—? Hei… tidak! Bagaimanapun setampannya Sungmin, dia tidak boleh lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja! _Uke_ di mana-mana itu berwajah cantik dan manis. Terlebih Sungmin memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan bokong yang begitu montok. Jangan lupa garis wajahnya yang terbilang cantik untuk ukuran namja. Bahkan saat Sungmin memiliki bentuk tubuh _six pack _–seperti cover album ke 4— wajah cantiknya itu tak akan pernah berubah.

"Tidak! Kau itu tidak tampan, dan kau itu manis, Min! Sedangkan yang tampan itu aku." Kata Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal.

"Tapi kata _eomma-_mu waktu di telepon, penampilanku di MV SPY sangat tampan, Kyu!" Sungmin tersenyum senang. Berharap kali ini Kyuhyun bungkam dan mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Hei… bahkan ibunya sendiri saja tidak melakukan itu padanya. **_'Eomma, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu..'_** Kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah. Dimana-mana yang namanya _Uke_ itu cantik dan manis, dan _Seme_ itu tampan juga keren. Kau lihat saja Jae hyung, Teuk hyung, Heechul hyung, mereka itu terlihat cantik dan manis. Dan kau juga sangat manis Sungmin-ah." Dengan kalap Kyuhyun menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia memandang Kyuhyun dari tempat di mana kakinya berpijak. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan Kyuhyun jadi sedikit risih dibuatnya. Takut? Mungkin saja. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pada namja imut ini?! Perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih duduk manis di atas kasur.

Sungmin duduk menyamping di sisi Kyuhyun. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama, perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Menatap penuh arti wajah _stoic_ di depannya.

"Kyuh~" Sungmin berbisik. Pemuda manis dengan sejuta bakat tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Yeah… tentu saja! Siapa yang tiba-tiba tak tercekat melihat Sungmin kekasih semoknya tiba-tiba berujar lirih di depan wajahnya. Kyuhyun masih bergeming, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sedikit khawatir, apakah setelah ini Sungmin akan balas membentaknya atau menjitak kepalanya karena sudah berani berbicara dengan nada terbilang 'keras' seperti tadi. Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat dan memompa keseluruh peredaran darahnya, tanpa terkecuali kini wajahnya juga semakin merah, mana kala indra penciumannya mencium bau tubuh dan napas harum kekasihnya.

"Kyunnie~"Dengan Suara mendayu Sungmin kembali berucap memanggil nama sang kekasih. Bahkan kini hidung mereka saling besentuhan dan membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan napasnya untuk sekejap. Tangan mulus Sungmin menjelajahi wajah Kyuhyun dengan sentuhan yang sangat lembut. Dimulai dari jidatnya yang berkilau, turun ke hidung berbentuk sempurna dan berhenti di pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi.

**_Chu~_**

"Kau benar-benar tampan.." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mana kala bibir tebalnya merasakan kelembutan dari tekstur _shape M_ kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi tunggu! Ada yang aneh di sini? Senyuman Sungmin begitu—? Hei… Kyuhyun yakin, Sungmin bukan tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Dan seingat Kyuhyun, Dirinya tak pernah mengajarkan senyuman 'khas' miliknya kepada kelinci manisnya itu.

"Tapi… apa kau bisa dibilang tampan, jika pipimu ditumbuhi benda-benda kecil seperti ini?! Sangat merusak pemandangan mata, Kyunnie." Lanjutnya pelan. Tapi nada bicaranya itu terdengar seperti…

Tuh 'kan?! Otak jenius Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan arti dari seringai kecil milik kekasihnya ini. Mau menjatuhkannya, eoh?

**_Sret!_**

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya. Dan lihat… senyuman Kyuhyunlah yang paling mematikan.

"Kau menghinaku, eoh?" Ujar Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Annia, aku berbicara fakta. Kalau kau memang benar-benar merasa tampan, tak seharusnya jerawat-jerawat ini bersemayam di wajah putihmu, Kyunnie." Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. "Hei, Kyu… aku punya ide untuk membuatmu jauh lebih tampan, dan juga… bisa aku pastikan 'benda-benda' yang merusak penampilanmu ini akan segera hilang." Kata Sungmin menusuk pelan bekas jerawat Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya.

Sepertinya Sungmin sudah menemukan kegiatan yang 'mengasyikan' untuk mengisi waktu luangnya yang terasa sangat membosankan.

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin berkedip sekilas.

Demi apa, perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tak enak. Tidak! Dia tak mau lagi meminum jus sehat –yang menurutnya racun— dengan campuran buahan dan sayuran hijau. Hiyaksss… melihat warnanya yang hijau pekat itu membuat Kyuhyun mual. Dua bulan yang lalu hyungnya itu memaksa Kyuhyun meminum cairan hijau tersebut dengan alasan, kulit Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat terlebih jerawat Kyuhyun yang bertumbuh semakin pesat. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang tak mau berolah raga, jadi alasan Sungmin. Maka jadilah Sang kelinci penyuka labu tersebut, berinisiatif membuatkan Kyuhyun jus sehat, dan harus meminumnya di depan matanya. Bukan Sungmin namanya, jika Dirinya tak bisa menaklukan bocah tengil seperti Cho Kyuhyun. _Yeah_… bahkan kalau mengingatnya saja, rasa pahit jus –sehat- tersebut masih terasa di lidah pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Kyuhyun juga sempat menggerutu pada Sungmin dan berkata bahwa Dirinya memang terlahir dengan kulit yang putih pucat, tapi Sungmin masih _ngotot _dan terus memaksa Kyuhyun meminumnya.

"Tidak dengan minuman racun itu, Min!" Kata Kyuhyun menatap ngeri hyungnya yang mengerjap polos.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Sungmin sudah berdiri sekarang. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang bersemangat. "Kalau waktu itu perawatan dari dalam, maka kali ini aku akan merawat dari luar, Kyu. Aku akan membuat wajahmu jauh lebih tampan dan terlihat lebih mulus dengan cara alami." Kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan wajahku, hyung? Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Hei… hyung! Aku tahu kau sedang bosan, tapi jangan jadikan aku bahan uji cobamu. Aku tidak mau hyunggggg.. andweeeeeeeee…" Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan berusaha bersembunyi –di sana.

"Ya! Kau tak perlu berteriak. Sudahlah… tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan kembali dengan membawa peralatannya." Sungmin segera melangkah menuju pintu. Saat tangan mungilnya meraih kenop pintu, Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai meringkuk di balik selimut. "Agar kau tak kabur, pintu ini akan aku kunci dari luar. Ok!"

Dengan itu pintu tertutup meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang ketakutan.

"Sungminnnnnnnnnnn hyungggggggg… andweeeeeee.." Jerit Kyuhyun.

**_'Ya Tuhan… bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!'_** Batin Kyuhyun panik.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak pintu kamarnya tertutup. Kyuhyun. Pemuda berambut ikal tersebut sudah lebih dari lima belas menit berujar ketakutan di dalam selimutnya. Bibirnya tak lepas dengan mantra-mantra berharap Sungmin –hyungnya yang cerewet dan terkadang polos- itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun jadi lebih tampan. Ishh.. Dirinya benar-benar merasa terhina. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang _magnae_ di grup Super Junior. _Yeah_… walau _Appa_ nya sendiri jarang mengakuinya. Tapi… bukankah Sungmin –sang kekasihnya- yang imut itu mengatakan tampan tadi?! Apa karena gara-gara jerawat atau Sungmin yang bosan?! Ish.. awas saja kalau dirinya harus meminum cairan pekat seperti racun itu.

"Kyuhyunnie~~"

**GLEK!**

Jakun Kyuhyun yang seksi itu bergerak turun saat mendengar suara hyungnya yang ternyata sudah tiba di depan pintu dengan beberapa benda-benda aneh –menurut Kyuhyun- yang berada di atas nampan yang dipegang oleh SungminNya. Padahal suara yang lembut itu sangat digilai oleh Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa suara panggilan itu seolah menyerupai gesekan biola yang mampu membunuh ribuan nyamuk. Hmmm… tampaknya Kyuhyun terpengaruh dengan film animasi kartun yang selalu ditonton Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie, hei… Kenapa kau melamun?!" Sungmin sedikit mengibaskan tangannya, saat dirinya sudah di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dibuat tak sadar karena disibukan dengan berjuta persepsinya.

"A-apa itu?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada benda-benda 'aneh' itu.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, "Oh… ini. Ini adalah campuran madu dan putih telur yang akan dioleskan ke wajahmu." Kata Sungmin menerangkan, sembari memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun, wadah nikel berisi campuran madu dan putih telur. "Kalau yang ini kau pasti tahu namanya. Yups! Ini kapas dan air hangat.." Lanjut Sungmin seraya mengerjap dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya di udara. Tak diperhatikan Sungmin bahwa wajah sang magnae semakin panik.

"Dan itu apa, hyung?"

Oh.. Tuhan! Kyuhyun benar-benar takut saat matanya menangkap benda kecil yang berkilap menyerupai jarum. Hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar dan pada ujungnya berbentuk bulatan kecil. Buat apa benda seperti itu? Kyuhyun mengutuk benda-benda aneh yang didapat Sungmin entah dari siapa itu. Seharusnya benda- benda tersebut dijauhkan dari jangkauan seorang Lee Sungmin yang polos namun sok tahu. Tak tahukah benda-benda itu sangat berbahaya bagi Kyuhyun?!

"Nah.. ini akan aku gunakan untuk memencet jerawatmu. Dan kapas ini akan aku gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahmu jika nantinya mengeluarkan darah."

WHAT? DARAH?

"Mwoya? Kau mau membunuhku, hyung?"

"Ya! Aku bukan mau membunuhmu, tapi aku mau merawatmu agar menjadi lebih tampan." Sungmin meletakan nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil –tepatnya berada di sisi kasur mereka.

"Tapi berdarah—"

"Sudahlah… sekarang cepat berbaring!" Perintah Sungmin dan malah mendorong paksa tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun agar segera merebah.

"Tapi h-hyung—" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hendak protes, tapi Sungmin lebih cepat mendaratkan jemari lentiknya di atas bibir tebal Kyuhyun agar pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu diam dan menurut. Toh… semua ini demi Kyuhyun.

"Ssh~~ tenanglah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Berbaring yang benar, dan aku akan memulainya." Perlahan Sungmin ikut naik ke atas kasur. Tapi Sungmin memilih duduk di atas perut Kyuhyun agar lebih memudahkanya –nanti.

"Min hyung, apa kau tak takut dengan posisi se-ekstrem ini?" Lengan Kyuhyun yang semula berada di sisi tubuhnya, kini berpindah menuju bongkahan padat nan kenyal milik Sungmin. Err.. Dan dia memulai dengan sedikit meremasnya. Tujuannya, agar semua pekerjaan yang Sungmin lakukan nanti, beralih jadi lebih 'bermanfaat' dalam arti lain.

"Hei... Aku akan aman, kalau saja otak mesummu itu sedang tidak bekerja! Lepaskan tanganmu, dan jangan berisik! Aku akan memulainya. Kau siap?" Tanya Sungmin sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang berada di atas perut Kyuhyun. Sedikit membungkuk, Sungmin memulai pekerjaan nya.

"Hmm... Baiklah.." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada pasrah.

Padahal posisinya sudah sangat pas, tapi karena kelinci semok ini sudah memerintah, alhasil Kyuhyun jadi tak bisa melancarkan aksi mesumnya. **_'Padahal bercinta di siang bolong seperti ini pasti sangat nikmat dari pada melakukan pekerjaan yang menurutku tak jelas ini.'_** itulah pikiran Kyuhyun yang kini mulai bersiap menjadi korban eksperimen akibat hyungnya yang manis itu merasa bosan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau tahu bakal terjadi seperti ini, lebih baik Kyuhyun mengabaikan panggilan maut hyungnya dan memilih menonton video yadong bersama Hyuk, dan selanjutnya membujuk Sungmin untuk memperaktikkannya. Akh… terlambat sudah!

Benda putih mengkilap berbentuk jarum –yang kata Sungmin untuk memencet jerawat— sudah _stand by_ di tangan kanan pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut. sebelah tangan kirinya beralih memegang sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Pe—pelan-pelan, Hyung!" Lirih Kyuhyun –takut.

"Neeee…" Seru Sungmin dan memulai aksinya.

**Nyus!**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa… sakit hyunggggg.."

"Hehehe… Mian Kyunnie, aku terlalu bersemangat." Ujar Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang kini mulai memerah. "Jangan takut, ne. Aku akan dengan hati-hati membersihkan wajahmu. Bila kau merasa sakit atau kaget, remas saja bokongku sebagai pengalihan agar sakitnya tak terasa." Kata Sungmin mencoba membujuk.

Wa… wa… waaa… waaa…WHAT?

_Bwoah_… yang benar saja! Penawaran macam apa itu. Mata Kyuhyun dibuat terbelalak dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir _pinkish _favoritnya.

"Kau serius, hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun ragu.

"Ne, seperti diriku. Kau akan menyuruhku meremas seprei atau rambutmu jika saja—" tiba-tiba rona merah muda menghiasi kedua sisi pipi chubby Sungmin. Sedikit malu, Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya, "—jika aku merasakan sakit saat kau terlalu kuat 'melakukannya' pada tubuhku."

_What the heck_? Apa lagi sekarang?! Benar-benar tak terduga kelinci semok yang satu ini.

"Arraseo!" Tanpa banyak protes seperti tadi, sontak Kyuhyun mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya di bongkahan kenyal yang selalu menggoda matanya itu.

Sungguh! Sungmin sebenarnya tak yakin dengan ucapan yang barusan ia katakan, tapi melihat jerawat Kyuhyun yang sangat menggemaskan untuk segera disingkirkan membuat dirinya dilingkupi dengan rasa tekad yang besar. Yeah.. tekad yang besar agar KyuhyunNya selalu tampil sempurna di manapun berada. Ukh… _Uke_ yang begitu perhatian. Siapa pun yang tahu kegiatan dua sejoli ini, pasti dibuat iri setengah mati, sampai rasanya ingin merusak seluruh benda yang ada di depan mata mereka. Terutama para shipper dan auhtor pabo ini.

Maka dengan itu dimulailah kegiatan entah hapa ini. Sungmin kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dengan jarak dekat wajah kekasihnya itu, dan Kyuhyun dengan hati riang menyamankan kedua telapak tangannya di sana. Bersiap mencari kumpulan daging yang siap Ia remas sewaktu-waktu.

Dan benar saja, tak sekali-dua kali Kyuhyun meremas pantat Sungmin, karena wajahnya yang memang sakit saat Sungmin memencet jerawatnya. Dan Sungmin juga tak sekali dua kali, bahkan berkali-kali mengeluarkan erangan dari mulutnya akibat Kyuhyun yang meremas sekaligus menggerakan bokong Sungmin.

"Akhh… ja—jangan digerakkan, Kyu. Kau cukup meremasnya saja!" Kata Sungmin dengan sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara aneh yang dengan lancang keluar begitu saja.

"Tapi wajahku benar-benar sakit, hyung. Awas saja kalau diriku tidak bertambah tampan, dan malah jadi terlihat aneh. Ingat! Kau tak akan aku ampuni." Kata Kyuhyun yang dengan kuat meremas bokong montok Sungmin.

"Akh..akh… aish.. jangan digerakkan!"

"Ya! Tapi sakit." Kyuhyun merengut dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Aku akan membersihkan wajahmu dengan kapas. Setelah itu, masker ini akan aku oleskan ke wajahmu." Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih wadah campuran madu dan putih telur.

Masih asyik dengan kegiatan –mari mempertampan wajah Kyuhyun- Sungmin dengan telaten mengoles wajah Kyuhyun dengan kuas yang sudah ditumpuki benda kental mirip krim pada ujungnya.

"Pejamkan matamu, Kyu!" Suruh Sungmin.

"Apa ini akan terasa perih, hyung? Kyuhyun menatap ragu.

**Chu~**

"Sudah, ini tak akan perih."

Baiklah… kalau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun sering mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga seperti itu, lagaknya pemuda yang hobi melirik Sungmin saat di panggung ini akan sering-sering melakukan aksi protes.

"Umm.. arraseo." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa patuh. "Tapi, hyung—"

**Chu~**

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh dan mecium seluruh wajah pemuda bertubuh gembul yang sedari tadi terus menduduki perutnya. Kalau bukan Sungmin orangnya, mungkin Kyuhyun akan pingsan kehabisan napas. Hei… tunggu?! Mau mengatakan Sungmin gendut, eoh? Tampaknya kata tersebut hanya bisa Kyuhyun curahkan lewat hati, atau ketika Sungmin kelinci gendut itu tidak mendengarnya. Aish.. sudahlah…

"Annia.." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin pun akhirnya tersenyum karena sebentar lagi pekerjaannya akan selesai dan pemuda penyuka labu tersebut akan melonjak girang saat melihat hasil kerjanya yang Ia yakin sudah pasti _perfect_! Sungmin selalu yakin akan hal itu.

Ketika Sungmin ingin mengoleskan kuas tersebut, tanpa diduga pintu kamar mereka yang ternyata tak dikunci itu terbuka lebar, dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki tampan, akh… bukan! Manis sih sebenarnya. Berciri tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sungmin dan sedikit lebih rendah dari Kyuhyun, dengan sebuah pisang di sebelah tangannya dan jangan lupa _gummy smile_ kebanggaannya. Dan lihat.. pisang yang akan dikunyahnya itu malah tergantung dimulutnya akibat _shock_ –mungkin- karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Sungmin hyungggggg.. aku ingin memin—" Ucapnya terputus dengan pisang yang tergantung dimulutnya itu. Namja yang juga memiliki kulit putih seperti Kyuhyun ini menatap pemandangan itu dengan mata terbelalak. Wajahnya memerah. Entah memerah karena tak bisa bernapas karena mulutnya yang tersumbat pisang itu, atau memerah karena malu dan merasa sangat tidak sopan masuk kamar orang tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuknya. Sepertinya opsi kedua lebih masuk akal.

"Mwoya, Hyukie-ya?!" Sungmin menoleh dengan santai. Ingat! Sungmin masih berada di atas perut Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa mereka akan melakukan yang –iya-iya- setelah itu. Tentu saja itulah pikiran seorang Lee Hyukjae, yang mendapat predikat member yadong dari Super Junior.

"I-itu kalian melakukan apa?" Tanya Hyuk gagap. Meskipun begitu, otak yadongnya jadi aktif dan sedikit penasaran dengan hal apa yang KyuMin akan lakukan di siang terik seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada seseorang yang menganggu kegiatan mereka, sedikit membuka matanya. Untungnya saja olesan masker tersebut dimulai dari pipinya. "Sungmin hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada berbisik.

Sungmin sedikit mengalihkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun, "wae?" Tanyanya.

"Eunhyuk hyung pasti salah paham, kau pasti lupa mengunci pintunya tadi. Baiklah.. biar aku saja yang menjawab pertanyaan manusia yadong itu." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sadar akan posisinya, merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat ke wajahnya. Ukh.. memalukan sekali.

"Ya! Eunhyuk hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Teriak Kyuhyun pada Hyuk yang sempat mereka abaikan. Tanpa merubah posisinya, Kyuhyun hanya menolehkan wajahnya –melihat Hyuk dari samping tubuh Sungmin.

Hyuk yang tersadar dari dunia fantasinya, akhirnya berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan sang magnae, "Ta—tadi itu, aku ingin meminjam sesuatu. Tapi— melihat… akh.. tidak jadi! Aku tidak jadi meminjam barang. Hehehe.." Hyuk tersenyum canggung, "Ya sudah silahkan lanjutkan, aku akan pergi!" Katanya. Tapi anehnya… kenapa Hyuk tak beranjak sama sekali. Mau cari mati , eoh?

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Kenapa kau masih saja berdiri di situ. Aish.. sana pergi dan jangan ganggu kami.." Teriak Kyuhyun seraya melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Ba-ba—baik."

"YA! PERGILAH! KENAPA MATAMU TERUS MELIHAT KEMARI."

**BLAM!**

Dentuman keras langsung saja memenuhi ruangan bercat dinding merah muda tersebut, saat dengan kalang kabutnya Hyukjae berlari ketakutan. Bisa dibayangkan sesampainya pemuda maniak pisang itu di kamarnya. Maka akan terlihat bulir-bulir keringat jagung membasahi wajah pucatnya dan juga dadanya yang naik turun.

Hwahahahahaha… kasihan sekali suami saya itu –eh? Abaikan…

"Aish.. Kyunnie, aku jadi malu." Ujar Sungmin sesaat ruangan yang mereka huni hening. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi bulatnya.

"Sudah. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun seolah tak peduli.

**_'Meremas bokong Sungmin hyung.. itu lebih mengasyikan' _**

Nah, tentu saja itu adalah buah pikiran sang magnae! Sangat kreatif..

"Arraseo! Akan aku lanjutkan lagi. Tapi aku harap kau tidak meremasnya dengan keras. Kau membuat suhu badanku naik, Kyu! dan kau harus tahu, bahwa kita tidak boleh melakukan hal 'itu' karena nanti sore akan ada jadwal drama musical. Tak mungkin 'kan… aku bernyanyi sambil tertatih memegang bokong. Yang ada semua orang akan melihatku dengan heran." Kata Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, hyung. Tapi aku lebih berharap kita melakukannya sekarang!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Ya! Jangan membantah ucapanku." Sungmin bersiap dengan kuas di tangan kanannya. Mengarahkannya pada Kyuhyun, kalau saja pemuda berzodiak aquarius itu kembali menggerakan bokongnya.

"Hah… Ya sudah lanjutkan saja -,-" Kyuhyun menghela bosan.

"Nah.. begitu baru benar, Kyunnie^^"

Well… akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah lagi.

Maka, dengan telaten tangan mungil pemuda manis berwajah aegyo itu menyapu masker tradisional ke wajah Kyuhyun. Mulai dari dagu tirus Kyuhyun, pipinya yang kini mulai berisi dan berlanjut ke jidat lebar dan berkilau milik Kyuhyun. Pertanda kekasihnya tersebut adalah seorang jenius dan pintar.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang putih itu, kini sepenuhnya sudah terbaluri oleh masker alami buatan Sungmin. Menyisakan bagian lingkar mata, lubang hidung, dan sekitar bibir Kyuhyun.

"Yeiy~~ selesai, Kyu. Tunggu kurang lebih 15menit sampai maskernya mengering dan bisa terlepas dengan sendirinya." Sungmin bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

"H-hyung… ta—tapi wajahku kak-kaku sekali.." Susah-susah Kyuhyun berucap efek masker pada wajahnya yang menarik pori-pori kulit sehingga terasa menengang dan sangat sulit untuk berbicara jelas.

"Shhh… pejamkan saja matamu. Tunggu sampai maskernya mengelupas." Kembali jemari lentik Sungmin membungkam aksi protes Kyuhyun.

Magnae yang rewel ! -_-

"Hoam… nyam… nyam… aku mengantuk, Kyu. Sebaiknya kita tidur sambil menunggu maskernya bekerja." Karena rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang, akhirnya Sungmin beranjak dari atas perut Kyuhyun.

Pemuda berambut blonde tersebut mengucek matanya dengan imut. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat _moment_ menakjubkan itu karena masker yang membuatnya –berbicara saja susah- jadi… tak perlulah sang magnae repot-repot membuka kelopak matanya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Kyuhyun. lengannya yang putih itu Ia sampirkan di atas perut Kyuhyun.

Tampaknya bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjadi favorit Sungmin itu adalah perut. Tapi tidak juga! Sungmin lebih suka dada bidang Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu lebih nyaman jika merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Kyuhyun dan menghirup bau tubuh Kyuhyun yang menguar dari leher jenjang sang kekasih.

Hingga akhirnya perlahan Sungmin terlelap di dada Kyuhyun yang ternyata, sang magnae malah lebih dulu mencapai alam mimpinya.

.

**~KyuMin~**

.

**Sore hari, 16.30 KTS.**

"Sunggmin… Minnie h-hyung.. hyuuung.. ireona.." Kyuhyun yang terbangun lebih dulu, mencoba memanggil kekasihnya yang masih terlelap di atas dadanya. Wajahnya benar-benar terasa kaku.

"Eung~"

"H-hyung… h-hei bangun, Minnie hyung…" Tak mendapat respon positif, kini Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan hyungnya yang imut itu dengan cara mengembus surai keemasan yang menutupi mata _foxy_nya.

**Fuhh~~**

Bulu mata lentik milik Sungmin bergerak. Kyuhyun yang melirik kesusahan akhirnya tersenyum kaku. Berhasilkah? Yaks.. tapi masker diwajahnya itu benar-benar bikin susah.

"Hmmm nyam.. nyam.."

Dan lihat? Sungmin malah semakin menyamankan wajahnya dekat ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengeryit dengan menautkan alisnya. Tapi… ya… sekali lagi! Kyuhyun harus merutuki masker yang menghias wajah tampannya sehingga pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut kesulitan mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa.

Baiklah… tak ada gunanya Kyuhyun mengeluh. Ia harus membangunkan hyungnya yang imut itu dan segera menyuruhnya membersihkan wajahnya yang terasa kaku. _Hell_… bukankah sore ini Sungmin ada jadwal drama musical. Ish… kenapa dia bisa melupakannya dan malah semakin terlelap di dada Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun berpikir. Tampaknya pemuda yang sering dijuluki Evil Magnae tersebut harus meniup wajah hyungnya sedikit lebih kuat agar Sungmin segera membuka matanya. Niat Kyuhyun sih ingin menggoyang bokong Sungmin dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. Tapi apalah daya, bahwa kenyataannya tangan sebelah kanan Kyuhyun dijadikan Sungmin untuk menumpu sebagian tubuhnya. Yang dalam artian, terhimpit tubuh semok Sungmin. Sedangkan sebelah kiri tak sampai untuk meraih bokong besar tersebut.

Kyuhyuh mulai menghirup udara dari hidungnya dan menahannya di pipi. Karena pipinya yang terasa kaku, langsung saja udara yang berada di dalam mulutnya tersembur kuat, lengkap dengan rintikan hujan yang berasal dari mulutnya sendiri.

**Fhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuu…**

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa… Hujannnnnnnnnnnnn.."

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu mendapati hyungnya yang polos dan innocent tapi sensitive itu berteriak _reflex_. Sebegitu dahsyatnya kah semburan dari Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo bangun di sini hujan!" Sontak tubuh mungil itu bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya. Sungmin menatap takjub wajah Kyuhyun.

Kenapa? Kaget kah? Bukankah itu pekerjaan yang ia hasilkan.

_Oh.. My Gosh_! Kalau saja tubuh Kyuhyun juga tak ikut terasa kaku, maka wajah kaget, bingung, takut, panik yang malah bertumpu menjadi **_IMUT _**itu sudah ia terjang dan memberi ratusan bahkan ribuan ciuman di sana. Tapi nasib berkata lain. Kini tubuh Kyuhyun ikut sulit digerakan karena selama beberapa jam terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu, terlebih diberi beban yang lumayan, _'WOW'_ bagi tubuh kurus seperti _Uri Magnae._

Dengan susah dan sedikit terdengar frutasi Kyuhyun berujar, "Ish.. tidak ada hujan, hyung. Dan aku sudah bangun sedari tadi. Cepat bersihkan wajahku ini! Ukh… tubuhku pegal sekali." Pemuda yang lahir pada 3 februari 1988 itu sudah tak menghiraukan masker pada wajahnya. Yang paling penting adalah, Dirinya bisa berbicara dengan jelas tanpa takut masker pada wajahnya rusak.

Hmmm.. bukankah sudah waktunya masker itu dilepas?! Bahkan durasi yang sudah ditetapkan hyungnya itu sudah terlewat 30menit.

Awalnya Sungmin tak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun. Yah.. wajar sih. Karena Sungmin bangun dengan cara yang tak wajar, dan otomatis sebagian nyawanya masih nyangkut di pohon labu yang masuk ke dalam mimpi Sungmin tadi. Sang Bunny Boy mengerjap dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

Mencoba berpikir?

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa… aku lupa Kyunnie." Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dan menjerit histeris. "Omo.. wajahmu harus segera di cuci. Ayo bangkit!" Kata Sungmin membulatkan matanya yang sudah memang bulat.

"Aku tak bisa bangkit. Bukankah sudah aku katakan tubuhku terasa kaku, Minnie hyung!" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Arra. Ayo aku bantu!" Dengan hati-hati Sungmin menelusupkan tangannya di balik bahu Kyuhyun, agar kekasihnya yang Evil itu bisa bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. "Ayo… ayo…" dan kini Sungmin membantu memapah kekasihnya untuk turun dari kasur dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sesaat ketika pasangan Bunny dan Evil itu berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin sang Bunny segera membantu Kyuhyun menuju westafel.

"Menunduk, Kyu. Aku akan membantumu membersihkan masker ini.." Tangan Sungmin terulur meraih keran.

**DRAZZZZ!**

Pancuran air dingin yang mengalir deras itu segera membasahi wajah Kyuhyun.

Pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh lebih tinggi dari Sungmin bergumam takjub, "Wah… sejuk sekali hyung… benar-benar terasa segar." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?! Nah.. aku tidak berbohongkan! Setelah ini aku yakin wajahmu akan menjadi lebih halus seperti diriku." Tangan mungil Sungmin ikut membantu membersihkan masker diwajah Kyuhyun. Setelah terkena air, masker buatan Sungmin itu jadi lebih mudah untuk dibersihkan.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyu. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu." Dengan tak sabar Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin ingin segera melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

.

"Nah.. ini handuknya. Pakailah.."

Kyuhyun meraih handuk kecil berwaran biru muda yang disodorkan Sungmin padanya.

"Wow.. Min hyung. Segar sekali rasanya."

"Ne… ne… pelan-pelan saja mengelapnya." Sungmin sedikit khawatir saat Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat mengelap wajahnya.

"Waw… KyuhyunnieKu tampan sekali! Waw… wajahmu jadi terlihat lebih segar." Sungmin terkagum melihat hasil kerjannya. Tak menyangka, bahwa ternyata uji cobanya berjalan dengan baik.

"Jinjja, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih bersemangat.

"Ne, lihat saja wajahmu di cermin." Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan Kyuhyun menuju cermin yang ada di depan mereka.

"WOW HANDSOME KYU!"

"YEAH! MINNIE HANDSOME TOO!"

"Mwo?" Kali ini Kyuhyun bisa memperlihatkan kerutan kecil di dahinya.

Apa-apa'an yang dikatakan Sungmin itu?

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin dengan polos.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah. Kalau aku sudah lebih tampan begini, masa' kau juga harus tampan. Bukankah sudah aku katakan kau itu manis! Kau paham, hem?" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin memuji kekasihnya yang imut itu, karena berhasil menuntaskan benda-benda tak kasat mata di wajah putih miliknya. Tapi kalau Sungmin tetap bersikeras mengatakan dirinya juga tampan, bukankah Kyuhyun merasa sia-sia karena seharian penuh badannya ditindih kelinci semok seperti Sungmin!

"Hei… aku hanya bercanda, Kyu. Hehehe…"

Whacttttttttsssssssssss?

Kyuhyun memasang wajah sweatdrop! Dirinya tak menyangka ternyata kekasihnya yang imut-imut itu tertular ke-EVIL-annya. Andai saja hyungnya ikut tertular mesum, akan sangat bahagianya hidup Kyuhyun.

"Hah.. sudahlah.." Kyuhyun menghela napas legah. Yah setidaknya Dia memang wajib lebih tampan dan lebih kece dibandingkan Sungmin. "Hei… hyung, bukankah kau ada jadwal drama musical sore ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun santai sembari melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sungmin yang tersenyum riang. Dibalik itu seringai sudah terpampang di sudut bibirnya.

"Omoonaaaaaaaa… huwaaaaa… jam berapa sekarang?" Sungmin yang panik segera menerobos Kyuhyun yang masih berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi. "Huwaaaaaaaa… Kyunnie, kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku.. hyaaaaaaa.. aku sudah hampir telat. Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Ottokhae?" Sungmin semakin panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Huahahahahahhaa… itu balasan karena kau telah mengusili ku, hyung!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak.

Evil Kyu! dilawan?! Beuh…

Tapi… detik kemudian Kyuhyun jadi tak tega. "Ya! Sungmin hyung. Berhenti berlari ke sana ke mari seperti kelinci. Persiapkan dirimu, aku akan menelepon manajer untuk menunggumu 15menit lagi."

Sontak Sungmin yang tadi panik, kini terdiam. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Sudahlah.. cepat dan jangan membuang waktu!" Kata Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat menghubungkan handphone-nya pada nomor manajer mereka.

Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan sang manajer, Kyuhyun pun beralih menatap hyungnya yang masih kocar-kacir mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang bakal Ia bawa ke tempat lokasi syutingnya.

"Kyunnie, bantu aku!"

"Baiklah…"

.

Setelah memakan waktu Cuma 10menit kurang, akhirnya Sungmin sudah siap untuk berangkat ke lokasi syuting drama musikalnya. Tinggal memakai sepatu!

"Kyunnie, aku pergi dulu. Gumawo karena sudah mau menjadi bahan uji cobaku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa apa yang dikatakan majalah itu benar. Besok-besok aku akan mencoba cara tradisional lain untuk menghilangkan jerawatmu. Hmm.. mungkin saja di majalah itu juga tertulis cara mengusurkan badan. Akh.. aku juga ingin mencobanya." Sembari memakai sepatunya Sungmin berujar dengan polos.

"ja—jadi kau…?" Kyuhyun menatap horror hyungnya.

"Hu'um…" Sungmin mengangguk pertanda meng-iya-kan wajah ragu Kyuhyun. Yeah.. benar! Waktu luang Sungmin, Ia manfaatkan dengan melakukan eksperimen dari sebuah majalah lusuh yang ia temukan di dapur. Dan Kyuhyunlah korbannya.

"Kyunnie.. sudah waktunya aku pergi." Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, "Saranghae chagia… kau selalu, dan sampai kapanpun, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria yang paling tampan di mata seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan kau adalah milikku. Chu~" Kecupan ringan Sungmin berikan di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Bye… aku pergi dulu. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun tampan~~"

**BLAM!**

Sungmin segera berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tampang yang pongo dan pipi bersemu merah. Dan jangan lupa Kyuhyun yang belum sempat membalas perkataan hyungnya itu.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan hyung sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. Perlahan sebuah senyuman tulus tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun meraba bekas ciuman Sungmin yang masih terasa hangat di pipinya.

"Nado saranghae Sungmin-ah..." Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

.

**THE END**.

**Okay~~ Now! Reviews :D**


End file.
